The present invention relates to a separable connector and more specifically to a separable connector for a transmission in an automotive vehicle.
In automotive transmissions, wires for controlling electrical components within the transmission are linked to a control unit outside the transmission through an opening in the transmission. Any holes in the transmission must be splash resistant from the outside to prevent water and other contaminants from entering into the transmission housing. In addition, any holes must prevent transmission fluid from leaking outside the transmission.
One method for connecting a control module to electrical components within the transmission housing is by using a pass through connector. In such a design, a wire runs continuously from the electrical component to the control unit through the transmission housing using a pass through connector. Such a design is undesirable since serviceablity becomes inconvenient because the wires remain connected when servicing the transmission.
A disadvantage of prior transmission connector designs is that the connectors protrude a relatively large distance from the surface of the transmission housing. Because clearances are becoming ever smaller in automotive designs, having reduced extension from the transmission is desirable.
Due to increasing packing requirements, it would therefore be desirable to provide a separable connector which protrudes minimally through the transmission housing as well as having the highly desirable qualities of splash and leak resistance and serviceability.